


Fever Dream

by centralsaints



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MCL Rarepair Week, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsaints/pseuds/centralsaints
Summary: A sick Armin is an Armin that's needy.





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my draft since uuuuuuuh january?? I wrote this during a fever, so if its incoherent thats why, and I thought it would be perfect for rarepair week!!

Deep down, Nathaniel knew he would have to do this. Even with all the amount of “I can take care of myself” and “You don’t need to baby me”, he knew Armin just _ loved  _ being taken care of. So when he got a text from his friend asking to come over to his apartment because he couldn’t get out of his bed and Alexy wouldn’t stop by and help for fear of getting sick, he had no choice but to go to the store and grab medication and some instant soup that would surely be needed.

After the twenty minutes bus ride, Nathaniel finally got to the apartment and lightly knocked, even if he knew he probably wouldn’t get an answer. When he effectively got no response, he opened the door, which wasn’t locked, and made his way into his friend’s apartment.

“Armin?” He called. Nothing. Maybe he had fallen back asleep. The blonde carefully walked into the apartment, dropping the bag on the kitchen table and his coat on a chair. He found Armin asleep, curled up on the couch and wrapped in too many blankets with a mountain of tissues on the floor. His laptop was connected to the TV, which showed a paused episode of an animated show Nathaniel had heard of from his friend a couple of times before, Voltron, he thought. He bent over the back of the couch to pushed aside strands of sweaty black hair and put his hand on Armin’s forehead; he was burning. Under the contact, Armin half opened one of his blue eyes. His hand went up to rub at his eyes and grab Nathaniel’s hand in the process. The blond intertwined his fingers with his friend’s smiling at his sleepy eyes.

“You’re coming to take care of me?...” Armin asked, smiling even if he was visibly exhausted.

“Apparently,” Nathaniel answered, taking his hand off Armin and heading back into the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Armin sitting up on the couch, yawning. “I brought you some meds and things to eat.”

“You’re going to get me sick,” Nathaniel said when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and a head on his shoulder. “You don’t care right?” He added, smiling when Armin kissed the back of his neck.

“Mhm, I don’t,” the boy answered with another kiss to his cheek. “It could even be cool if you were sick with me. Means more cuddle.”

Nathaniel turned around and gave a peck to his boyfriend’s lips, a smile still pulling the corner of his mouth: “You’re horrible.”

 


End file.
